Unexpected Surprises
by Xxsnow-pixiexX
Summary: Only Dawn would call him that late for something as stupid as baking a cake. Scott/Dawn, fluffy one shot.


**Title: **Unexpected Surprises

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Total Drama Series.

**Pairings**: Dawn/Scott **Mentioned** Sam/Dakota.

_**This idea came out of nowhere. I was doing a research paper which I couldn't force myself to finish took a break and wrote this. This is my first time writing about Scott and Dawn, so they will probably be OOC. Sorry about that. I tried, I figure I just need to practice writing about the new cast more. But hopefully someone will like this random one shot. Sorry for the sucky title, I couldn't think of a better one. =(I'll change it once I do.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Surprises<strong>

* * *

><p>Sleep.<p>

That was the only thing on Scott's mind as he headed home from work that evening. He was looking forward to the following day, which was his only day off that week. He hadn't had a day off in nearly two weeks, working overtime which made him irritable and being a moody pessimistic and rude boss was never good for business, but he owned the business. If his employees didn't like it, they could go off and find another job.

Opening the door to his house the orange haired male slipped off his shoes as he closed the door behind him. Throwing the jacket he was wearing on the floor planning to pick it up in the morning he walked through the living room and up the stairs. He noticed his house mate Lightning sleeping on the couch, with the TV, which was still on, meaning he probably fell asleep watching it, shrugging he headed upstairs to the bathroom.

'All that's standing between me and sleep is a shower.' He thought as he opened the bathroom door and closed it behind him.

Scott opened the door to his room, and without turning the light on walked to his bed. He sat on the mattress and threw the towel on the floor. Lying on the bed he pulled the blanket over him and got comfortable. Just as he was about to close his eyes there was a knocking on his door. Groaning pulled the covers over his head thinking that Lightning will eventually get the message go away. However the knocking just got more urgent and harder to ignore.

"Scott, open the door man, Lightning knows you're in there." He heard his friend say.

'You'd think as an adult now you would out grow that habit of speaking in the third person. Growling he eventually decided getting up to see what was going on was a better option than ignoring it. Scott turned the door knob and opened his door.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly and then added, "I am trying to sleep."

The other man held up his hands up defensively, "Hey, I don't need you man, but someone's on the phone for you, I put them on hold."

"Tell them to call back some other time." Scott replied as he went to close the door but before it shut Lightning put his foot to prevent it from closing.

"I think you should take the call man."

"I think you need to move your foot before you loose it." He threatened.

"Dude, it's your girlfriend," he told his roommate, "You want me to tell you that you don't want to talk to her?"

"No." he replied gruffly.

"I didn't think so."

The two walked downstairs together but Scoot went to the kitchen and Lighting retreated back to the living room.

"This better be good Dawn, it's nearly midnight and I was getting ready to sleep." He spoke into the phone. He heard a gasp on the other line. He honestly hadn't meant to sound rude.

"Dawn?" he asked again after a few seconds of silence. Had he scared her off that she'd hung up?

"Um…"

"What is it?"

"Are you busy now?" she asked.

"I'm not doing anything at the moment if that's what you mean."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, Lighting did it for you."

"Never mind then…I'll just call someone else-"

"Look I'm just tired…talk."

"Would you mind coming over?"

"Are you serious, right now?"

"Yes." She replied quickly. .

"Can it wait until the morning?" he asked. Man he sounded like a real asshole. How was it that she put up with him?

"I guess it could…I'll call you in the-" but he cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"I'll be right over." He said. Without waiting for an answer he put the phone on the receiver and headed back to his room to look for something to wear. He could hear Lighting laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Dude you are sha-whipped!"

"I am not."

"Oh, but you are."

Scott sent him a death glare. "Shut it." And with that being said went up to his room to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Dawn heard knocking on the door. Wiping her hands clean with a kitchen rag she walked through her tiny apartment and opened the door. Sure enough standing on the other side was Scott. Dawn stepped aside giving him room to enter her apartment.<p>

"So what you need me for?"

"Well hello to you too." She told him. The freckled face man rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," he said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "hey."

"That's better."

"Now that that's taken care of, how could I be of service to you?"

"Come to the kitchen." she told him. Scott removed his jacket and immediately regretted it.

"Why is it so cold?"

"The heat is out."

"You aren't cold?"

"Not really."

"You're dressed like that and you aren't cold?"

"You get used to it." The blonde told her boyfriend.

"You could catch a cold, you know," but he quickly added, "Not that I'm worried about you or anything."

The aura whisperer just kept leading them toward the kitchen, but smiled at Scott's attempt to cover up his concern.

'Some things never change.' The blonde mused. A gruff voice snapped her out of her musings.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I said I wouldn't mind if you dress like that more often." She was dressed in a wife beater and boy shorts. Her hair which usually was let down was tied up in a ponytail. How could someone look so hot, without even trying?

A smile made its way to her face. "So I should come over to your house wearing this? I'm sure Lightning wouldn't mind. I've always wanted to confess my undying love for him."

"That was mean."

"I learned from the best."

"Wow…am I really that much of a bad influence?"

"The worst actually, you should in an award for it."

"You don't actuall mean that?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

* * *

><p>The two entered the kitchen and as soon as the ginger haired man saw the mess his eyes widened.<p>

"What the hell happened? The kitchen looks like it was hit by a bomb."

There was flour everywhere. It looked as if a bomb had gone off…either that or Izzy had come over and the two had one hell of a fight with cake ingredients.

"No. I was just in a hurry trying to make the cakes that I kept messing up the recipe and then I was making one as the other was baking," she explained, "and when the one in the oven would burn I would run to remove it from the oven knocking over the batter I was working on." Dawn finished. The moonchild saw him make a face signaling his confusion before speaking.

"I don't think that made sense..." The freckled face man said, "But in any case I'm going to go home now. I'll call you tomorrow." He said as he let out a yawn and headed out of the kitchen to the living room. Dawn followed him and watched silently as Scott put on his jacket. He was walking to the door and turned around to say good bye.

"I didn't actually call you over to help me bake cakes or help me clean up." She whispered.

"Why did you-"

"I just wanted to spend time with you." She said. "I never actually see you and recently you've been working hard. So it feels as if I never get to see you much less spend time with you."

Scott let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. She was right, wow; he was a really bad boyfriend. How or why she stuck around was beyond him.

"I'm sorry."

"I understand that your working-"

"That's no excuse, I should be the better boyfriend and make more and effort to be one. So what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Help me with the batter?" the blonde asked.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>"So who are we baking this cake for?" Scott asked as he added some more milk into the batter to loosen it up some. He smelled it and immediately regretted it, making a face.<p>

"This _milk _stinks and I use the term milk loosely."

"Well its soy milk."

"Well it's disgusting."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No, and after smelling it, I don't plan to."

"Don't knock it till you try it."

"Whatever," he stopped stirring, "Is it Sam and Dakota's something anniversary that I could care less about."

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I just want to know is all."?

"Just stir." She told him.

"I finished doing that already. I wouldn't want to over mix it."

The moonchild hummed in response and picked up one of the pans which she just washed and handed it to him. "Put the batter in and put it in the oven."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Actually it was now. But I'll accept your answer."

"Thank you."

"Don't get use to it, doll face." was the gingers reply as he poured the batter into the pan Dawn had given him and walked to the oven. Dawn sighed and glanced down at the counter, her eyes meet the bowl of batter and she smiled to herself. She dipped her hand in the batter and scooped up some of it in her hands.

"Scott, look over here." She said. Scott looked at her once he closed the oven door and was met by a handful of batter on his face.

"What…the…did you just throw batter at me?" he asked. The moonchild giggled.

"No, Scott, it magically flung itself at you."

"Oh, you think this was funny?" he asked.

Dawn nodded her head in reply.

"Lets see how funny you think is when I do it to you." He said. Looking around he stopped one of the batter she made earlier and a spoon.

"Don't you dare?"

"If you can't take it don't dish it out."

And he grabbed some and flung it at her.

"Scott." She cried out.

"Now that is funny." The freckled face man laughed, but it was short lived because another handful of batter hit his chest.

"Oh, it's on now."

* * *

><p>"Go get yourself cleaned up, you kind of stink." She teased.<p>

"How can I stink, I took a shower before I got here."

"Not a very good one." She piped in a teasing tone. "But we were palying with batter." she quipped.

"And I'm the horrible one." He mumbled to himself.

She giggled. "I'm kidding. But you really should wash your face off its full off well," she said wiping some from the corner of his mouth, "cake batter."

"Fake batter I may add." He said. She gave him a pout and leaned down to capture her lips in a short kiss. "I'll go wash up." He said as he waked to her bathroom.

Smiling to herself, she glanced down at the cake before gathering the decorations out and decorating the cake herself. The blonde looked at the clock.

'It's just about that time.' She thought to herself as she spread the gray frosting on the cake before writing 'Happy Birthday' with red frosting, two colors that represented him well. When she was done, Dawn picked up the cake and headed toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Scott exited the bathroom, when a tap on his shoulder made him jump in surprise.<p>

Turning around the orange haired man looked down and saw Dawn standing in front of him.

"Don't startle me like that."

"Sorry." She apologized.

Shaking his head, he mumbled, "don't worry about it." Looking at the cake in her hands he asked. "Why'd you bring the cake here for?"

"Because," she looked at him with a smile, "it's your exact date of birth."

"My exact day…of what?"

"You were born somewhere between 2 and 3 in the morning on this day."

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"Scott, it's after midnight, it's already Saturday."

"Oh..."

"Only you could forget your own birthday."

"Yeah, well no one ever bothered to celebrate my birthday as a child so I guess I never found it important. And I'm was and still am tired."

"That's so sad."

He shrugged and shoved his hand in his pockets. "No big deal."

"Scott…"

"But seriously, I appreciate the thought, I never say this often but you really do mean a lot to me."

Dawn nodded and placed the cake on the vase stand and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled his hands out of his pockets in order to pull him closer.

"Thanks…" he started to say before a look of confusion crossed his face. He pulled away and looked at her.

"What?" the moon child asked.

"How did you know what time I was born? Are you psychic?"

"No Scott."

"Then how?"

"I looked through your medical records."

"You did what?"

She smiled. "Relax, you told me once back on our very first dates."

"I did?"

"Uh-huh."

He looked over at the cake. "So why is it decorated with two very ugly colors?"

"Because, when I read your aura, those are the two colors that I always see."

"Are you implying that I'm ugly?"

The blonde looked up and cocked her head to the side, her eyes wide. "No…that wasn't what I was implying at all, you're anything but…"

His laughter cut her off. He leaned down and kissed her nose. "Relax, I was just teasing you."

"You can be so insensitive. Only you can ruin a moment."

"What can I say I'm a man of many talents? But what do you say we go to your room and create more moments?" Without giving her time to reply he picked her up bridal style and walked toward his girlfriend's room.

"Besides I feel like I deserve something for not getting any sleep."

"But what about he cake?" she asked him. He looked down; she bit her lips as a pink hue covered her cheeks. He loved it when he got her flustered. He opened the door to her room and walked in.

"We can eat it in the morning."

"I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"We can sleep later." he said as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes…I should be beaten for even typing this. I apologize I know they are out of character, but I assumed that Dawn could mellow out Scott and Scott could bring out a certain naughtiness in her…so to speak. And they are adults, but that's just my opinion, I could be wrong. Read and review if you wish, I'd like to know how I did. <strong>


End file.
